War of Twin Spires
The War of Twin Spires is a conflict between the dragonborn nations of Mindraegos and Iokhar that took place between 34 and 54 Eos in the eastern Broken Realm. The "Two Spires" refer to Hurth Thuri, the capital of Iokhar located on Mount Ullajar, and the Vanquisher's Spire in the capital of Mindraegos, Leir Hila. A religious dispute and a territorial battle, the war also affected the neighboring dragonborn territory of Ussartha. The conflict would end with the signing of the Treaty of Vuth'kein, which prohibited hostilities between the two nations. Background Era of Caldeon During the Era of Caldeon, the dragonborn had mostly abandoned their ancestral holdings in the southern Kharos Mountains, integrating fully within the powerful kingdom. There, they mainly worshiped the platinum dragon god Bahamut, who was thought of as an ever-watchful deity who kept his favored children close to heart and safe from danger. However, during the reign of the Eravias dynasty, a splinter group formed, known as the Church of the Ninefold, that revered a long-dead god known as Io who was held to be the progenitor of all dragonkind, embodying the lawful good Bahamut, the chaotic evil Tiamat, and all shades in between. The church devoted to Bahamut saw them as heretics, and carried out some aggressive actions against them, keeping them small and non-influential. Fall of the old kingdom and establishment of Iokhar and Midigar When the Plague of Miserion erupted and began to tear apart the kingdom, the dragonborn were heavily persecuted as the king announced that the plague was a form of dragon magic. The faith devoted to Bahamut was dismantled and destroyed nearly overnight, with many dragonborn turning away from a god of strength who could not protect them, and the majority of the remaining faithful lynched by mobs who blamed the dragonborn for causing the disease. Those Bahamut-worshipers who survived the carnage developed a deep hatred for the dragonborn who worshiped Io, believing them responsible for the plague. When it became clear that the kingdom was doomed, a young sage of the cult devoted to Io, named Calfax, gathered as many like-minded dragonborn as she could, protecting them against agitated mobs out for blood. Together, they fled into the southeastern Kharos Mountains, the lands of their ancestors. There, they would establish the nation of Iokhar, carving a place for themselves among the wide valleys and mountainsides until a vast nation was formed. A separate contingent of dragonborn escaped the carnage as well, led by the dragonborn hero Mindraga towards the Estenmoor, where they established a new nation next to a great lake, though he himself would not survive the journey. Mindraga had been a mighty paladin of the Order of Xymor, an ancient sect that dated back to the Age of Arkhosia, and she had managed to salvage several texts on dragonborn history and theology. Many dragonborn who founded this nation still believed in the promise of Bahamut, and to honor the memory of the hero that saved them from Caldeon's fall, the Mindraegans devoted themselves to the aspect of Bahamut known as Xymor. They developed a meritocratic, militaristic society based around the embodiment of Bahamut's virtues: Strength, Valor, Justice, and Protection. Growing nations Over the years, both Iokhar and Mindraegos grew to the point where they began to expand beyond the relatively small territory they had initially claimed for themselves. Iokhar, at the time, was mainly concentrated in the mountains of Majeir, a harsh territory where farming and travel were difficult. To the end of finding more arable land for themselves, they expanded southwards towards a vast plain they called Ahram to establish the agrarian town of Auwé, and subsequently the port of Garalos. Iokhar would be uninterested in the northern reaches of its territory for some time, with exploration parties unable to find a pass through the mountains. Mindraegos' initial territory was already fairly small, being limited to the Estenmoor plateau which was bounded by a steep cliff to the west and the ocean to the east. Thus they rapidly sought to establish new northern and southern settlements. To the north, they encountered the relatively peaceful Narixiki, or frost dragonborn, who lived beyond the White Mountains for millenia, and engaged in lucrative trade for several decades. To the south, they established the small port town of Harrowind on a tract of shoreline just downslope from the mountains, which would be a central flashpoint of the conflict to come. Prelude Eventually, Iokhar would set its sights on expanding northward, and a group of pathfinders led by a diplomat named Thiassis managed to secure a pass through the treacherous northern mountains of Majeir. They arrived at Harrowind months later, where Thiassis sent word back of his elation at finding other healthy dragonborn settlements beyond their own. However, the leader of the port town, Pahadur Druaka, recognized the symbols of the Iokhari and proceeded to imprison the pathfinders for their heretical views. Negotiations between the Iokhari dragonlords and the Vanquisher of Mindraegos, Nysvala, broke down, with the dragonlords accusing Druaka of wanton aggression against a peaceful traveler, and the Vanquisher condemning Iokhar for impinging on their territory. Following the failed negotiations, a covert team of Iokhari warriors was dispatched to rescue Thiassis and his pathfinders from Harrowind, but were discovered, prompting Druaka's militia to execute all the heretics. This act of brutality provoked Iokhar into formally declaring war against Mindraegos in 54 Eos.